Misguided Innocence
by Miss Lizzy Wizzy
Summary: [Warning! This story contains Adult Content.] The autobiography of the reckless daredevil, Reiylah Moonflower. Dive in to the life of Reiylah like an open window as she is willing to share her experiences and adventures with you.
1. Young and Naive

**Chapter 1: Young and Naive**

My name is Reiylah Moonflower. I was just a little night elf girl when my mother, Lorena, told me my dad left her before I was born. I lived in the Elven City with my mother. I was too young to understand what was going on, but she was never alone. I spent my time playing in my room, with my plushie and my wooden blocks. I didn't have a lot of friends. The other kids always bullied me, because my mother was weird. So I was alone. I played in the forests behind our house. My mother didn't care. I always sat at a distance, watching the other kids play together, playing tag and hide and seek. When it started to become dark, their parents shouted them to come in. I used to sit outside and wait for my mother to call me. But nothing ever happened. I wandered the streets as the little girl I was. I discovered another side of the city, a darker side. I would walk past a lot of shady people. I felt their dirty gazes stuck on me. "Go back to your mommy" They would say.

Whenever I came home, I would have to listen to weird sounds coming from my mother's bedroom. I used to think my mother was in pain and cried. I always felt sorry for her, but I constantly reminded myself I shouldn't pitty her, because of the way she treated me. Every time the door opened, another strange person walked out. At that point, all they talked about would be gold. Most of them were very rude to my mother. Whenever I had any questions of what she was doing, she always lit up a cigar and took a drag of it. She blew out the smoke in my face and told me that was life, and something about earning gold for a living. As the little girl I was, I had no idea what she exactly meant, but I assumed she was the perfect example. I admired her and tried to act like her. Of course, to this very day, I think that was the thing that made my life most troublesome.

Whenever I asked my mother about my father, she always snapped at me and got angry. "Go to your room, you little shit!" She yelled at me as she threatened to slap me. That was her way of getting rid of me and avoiding conversations she didn't want to talk about. Whenever that happened, she would lock me up in my room. I often soaked my pillow with my own tears. I would stare out my window for hours, looking at the kids smiling and laughing. It was a group of three girls and two boys. I always had a secret crush on one of the boys, he had green hair, just like me. But he didn't seem to be so mean to me as the others, at least, until a few years later. I wasn't far from hitting puberty. I was sitting at the side of the big lake when the boy walked by. "Hey!" I said as I stood up and gave him a big smile. "Uh... Hey?" He said as if he was a slightly visibly disturbed. I was aware of the awkwardness and somehow felt embarassed. "I uhm... I-I..I think you're nice!" I told him. I realised what I said then, it was the most retarded thing I had ever said. The boy frowned at me and looked at me like I was a cheap piece of meat. "You're a freak." He said, dead cold and bluntly. I was prepared for that, but somehow it still hurt. We all know how it feels when your crush insults you. Ever since, I told myself I won't ever fall in love with a boy ever again!

At least, that was until I hit puberty. You know, the phase in your life where you began to discover your sexuality. It was nearly most terrible phase in my life, as I discovered why my mother would be crying and whimpering in her bedroom. I still kept in the back of my head, that was life. She carelessly lived her life, sleeping with men and showed me it was perfectly alright. At that age, I had a mentor teaching me the arts of stealth and deception, as well as studying poisons and how to utilize them. I also couldn't deny that my mentor was... well... hot. Things at home weren't changed that much. I was told to do everything. Every job around the house. Of course, my mother didn't change a bit. Strange men walked in and out, simple as that. Also, I met a whole bunch of other elves around my age. Most of them still kind of avoided me, but a few actually spoke to me like I was a person. But whenever I was involved into conversation, I stuttered and said the craziest things. They laughed about it as if I was being funny on perpose. So at some point, I couldn't be bothered to hang around.

Every day I came home, it was always the same. "Reiylah!" My mum shouted as if she needed me urgently "Yes?" I shouted back, knowing what she would tell me "Be quiet and don't show your face." I synched my lips by her words and pulled faces. I was starting to reach my rebellious years. I didn't look like the little kid no more. I looked like a young woman with beautiful long hair. That was, until the other kids did a prank on me, which they thought was funny and cut my hair off to shoulder length. I was quite upset with that. Anyway, my hips grew wider, my breasts got larger. I couldn't deny it, I enjoyed the attention I drew, as if I was the highlight of the day.

After years of puberty, my life was full of boyfriends. Or well, could I even call them boyfriends? Sort of more like what my mother was doing but without the gold. And no, you don't need to tell me. I am aware it was wrong, but that was how I was raised, thinking it was correct. I had my 'favourite' buddies, I hung out with. I lost my virginity to a handsome elf, training in the arts of hunting, which included archery, skinning. He was the perfect survivalist. His name was Arldor.

It was around the age my mother kicked me out. She claimed I could manage on my own. I felt lied to, when I realised I didn't have a penny on me. I ended up sleeping with people for gold. That was literally the only way I could survive. Please don't judge me on this, what is in the past, is in the past. In my mind, everything still made perfect sense. After I had saved up enough money to afford a house (yes, that took a long time) and I took the next boat heading to Auberdine. I met new faces and new races. You know, dwarves. They were funny and always made me laugh. And then you occasionally saw an eenie meenie little gnome! They are actually very cute if you ask me!

I finally had my own house, it was small but cozy. So I really didn't give a shite. I wasn't there for too long and a dwarf had offered me a contract as a mercenary. I was more than happy to accept a proper job, for the first time in my life! Well, that was until I realised what the contract was for. Of course, I should have realised it was fishy. Why would anyone even consider giving me a contract, as I was just a young night elf. I basically had to do the easy tasks. Passing messages, assisting other mercenaries.

Night elves reach their adulthood at 300 years, and I hadn't even lived half of it. It sort of demotivated me. It didn't make sense to me! Our bodies grew and developed just like a human's, but becoming an adult took so long. Humans born in the same year would already be dead by the time I reached adulthood! But hey, that didn't stop me from having fun.


	2. A whole New World

**Chapter 2: A whole New World**

It were hard years, as I was trying to become more independent with a solid source of income. It was quite hard as the contract I had signed didn't pay that much. But it was at least something. But every now and then I found myself in the arms of men. How else could I provide myself with food? That wasn't a rhetorical question. But actually, as far as I recall, things took a turn for the worse as the contractor fired me, after a few years of humbly doing their jobs no one else could be arsed doing. I was completely broken, I'll be honest. I had no one to go to. My mother would never help me if I asked for it. So the only option I had left was to sleep with men more frequent, how much I hate myself for doing that back in the day. But it was the only way. All the money I made, went straight to my taxes. I had no penny left to spend on food. I lost a whole bunch of weight at the time. I remember I wished Arldor was there to hunt some food for me. I stole food from vendors. It was quite a dark time back then.

Then, one day, I let in a customer who came across the sea from Eastern Kingdoms. He seemed like a very civilized and wealthy night elf. Why he came to Auberdine just for a one night stand, is beyond me. But he was friendly and gentle. His name was Thylnas. I was about a sixty years old and never in that time I had encountered someone who cared about. I was just a youthful night elf who never received love from anyone. The first time in my life when I felt valuable, was when I met him. Thylnas stuck around and took care of me. I guess you could say, that was my first real relationship? Anyhow, he taught me how to use weapons. Which got me really far in my Mercenary Career. Thylnas and I were together for twenty happy years.

But, I'll be honest, I'm still kind of pissed off, as we had past our twentieth anniversary and than it all went down hill... AGAIN. I found out I was expecting a child. I was happy, but the smile was wiped off my face as Thylnas simply abandoned me. I couldn't (and still can't) forgive him for that at all. I was worried sick about the future, how was I going to take care of a baby? I was in no position to raise a child by myself, let alone I was rather young myself! So, this is what my mother went through?

I had nine months to think of a solution, and after nine months, I still didn't have one. I think this was, so far, the worst thing that has happened in my life. I still can't forgive myself for what I had done and I actually don't even want to mention it. But I might as well, as I'm writing everything down. After I nearly screamed my head off, giving birth to a baby boy, I abandoned it, just like Thylnas abandoned me. And yes, I know, I'm an idiot. But don't forget, I was in my eighties! I was still far off from being an adult (in the head, I guess?).

So there I was, where I started. But not for long as I had a plan. I wanted to see the Human City. I wanted to explore more places, meet new people and have friends! I was so pumped, as I finally had enough for one ride on the boat to the Eastern Kingdom. It was like a dream come true. I never knew Azeroth was so big, but I came to that conclusion as the boat took a few days to get to Stormwind City.

I met a shy elf on the boat. I had to spend my days somehow, so I decided to talk to her. She was a whooooole lot younger than I was and told me her name was Nythenia. She was shaking like a leaf, as if she was about to shit herself! She said she was very nervous as it was her first time going to the big capital city of the Alliance. I told her, we were in the same boat. And we laughed.

Up to this day, Nythenia is my bestest friend and we still hang out often. Oh, she also just gave birth to a little baby girl a few months ago! She's so cute. They called her Lanelle. She's the cutest little baby elf I've ever seen! Sorry, I'm getting carried away.

Anyhow! We both entered the city and explored it together. We supported each other in every way we could. She eventually found a job as a barmaid. She really enjoyed it. And I... I found myself a nice offer as a mercenary, my contractor was Moltenhands. He was a very friendly dwarf. I cut my hair short of this job, since it was nothing but annoying and in the way. We had group missions and there was this hot night elf, called Ralxo. Well, he was a pyromancer, so hot makes sense. I remember, one day, after a mission we had to set up a camp. One thing led to another, we did sleep with each other that time. But just once.

I really enjoyed my job and I had a nice source of income. But I insisted to keep my other 'job' for the extra money (and perhaps pleasure). With all those different races in this Capital City, it wasn't hard to find. Nythenia had met an elf called Delandr. It's a long story, that son of a [a big scribble was put here on the paper]. Ralxo, my comrade back in the day, also found himself a girlfriend, Adri'enne. But that doesn't matter! Moltenhands was so nice, he offered me a few months off. I was so happy when I had enough gold to travel Azeroth on my own! The first place I was dying to visit Booty Bay. The first thing I noticed about this place, was the smell in the air. The salty scent from the sea like I had never smelled it before, as if I could taste it. The second thing I noticed and got me curious was, that it had been the first time in my life I saw a horde. I'll be honest with you, I had no idea how to act.

I actually never told this anyone, but I shall tell you a little secret, during the days I spent in Booty Bay, I met a troll. He was actually very handsome. I didn't understand a word he said but he really had me curious. I wanted to know what it would feel like, to sleep with a horde. But I regret that I was so curious back in the day! He was so rough and savage, I guess that's the nature of the horde. Please don't tell anyone, this is my little secret.

My next destination was feralas. It was the biggest wasteland I had ever seen before, and it was boiling! I often spent the days inside. Apparently, the horde also were in the town called Gadgetzan. But I kept my distance this time.

I was nearly jumping in excitement as I departed from the terrible hot place. I travelled to a land called Winterspring. It was quite cold, but I loved stamping in the snow. There was a town called Everlook. Winterspring was a beautiful place to wander, I even saw some rabbits here and there. It was a nice place, worth going to! I would definitely recommend Winterspring.

Anyhow, it was time to travel back to Stormwind City. I remember I had a few more weeks off and I was actually quite bored. I met a cute human, his name was Jack. I actually has a massive crush on him, I'll be honest. We spent a lot of time together. But my heart broke when he turned me down, because I was an elf. But those things happen, I suppose.


	3. Little Holly

**Chapter 3: Little Holly**

Just as I was done with a mission, I wandered through the City for a bit. It was night so the city was kind of empty and quiet. Actually, that depends where you're walking. The pubs would be filled. I was peacefully wandering around the city as I suddenly saw a tall dude bullying a little girl. As I saw the little girl, it reminded me of myself and somehow just got furious. I stepped up to the man and said "Hey, pick on someone your own size!" The man, who was a human, glared up at me as if I was a nuisance "She deserves it!" he said. At that moment I realized he reeked of alcohol. "Just get lost, you old prat." I tried to make him stop picking on her. But I couldn't deny to noticed she clung to my leg like I was her mother who saved her. "Heh, who's the old one, elf scum?" He said, but I wasn't sure he said it in a way that he gave up or that I just wasn't worth arguing with. I looked down at the girl and kneeled, I discovered it was just a little human girl with tears filled in her eyes. "What are you doing outside this late?" I asked her in concern. She wiped her tears and looked at me "I'm lost." She whimpered. At that moment, the first thing that flashed through my mind, which actually terrified me, was that I somehow had to get where to where she belonged. In the middle of the night. Great. "Where is your mummy?" I asked her, hoping she would lead me to further clues. She shook her head and cried even more "Dead." I couldn't do anything but press her closely against me to soothe her. "What is your name, little one?" I asked her "Holly" She sniffed. Later on I discovered Holly was put out the house she lived in, after her parents died. She denied to go to the orphanage. I couldn't leave her alone in the city, especially with these creeps at night. So, kind of reluctantly, but with a good heart, I thought I did something good for once and took Holly in and raised her. The thing that made it so easy, I'm not sure if this sounds mean, she was a human.

I didn't want her to grow up to be like me, so I avoided men for the time she was around. I got the weirdest looks thrown at me when I treat Holly like a daughter. I couldn't deny it made me feel even worse for the child I abandoned. Who knows, he might still be alive, somewhere. Holly was the sweetest little girl and also treated me like her mother, despite the fact we weren't related at all, let alone a totally different race! It wasn't easy keeping my job as a mercenary and taking care of her. If I had to be gone for a few days or weeks, I just stocked up on a lot of 'ready-made' food, so she could eat whenever she was hungry. Oh dear, writing it that way makes it sound like she was my pet. She understood when I was gone, to stay in doors. I was proud she did! But there were days she couldn't resist and I came home to find out she took an animal home. "Look, mummy!" Holly said as she jumped up and down of excitement to see me. She pointed to a big lazy dog laying on the carpet. I had to look twice, as I couldn't believe it! "He's called Charlie!" She exclaimed cheerfully. I thought I was dreaming but It was true, there was a big St Bernard snoring on the carpet. I asked her where she got it from "Outside!" She replied. I was worried the dog in my house already had an owner and that Holly stole it!

I went through the whole city trying to find the owner of the dog. But no one cared or looked at the dog as they passed. I simply gave up and couldn't care. Holly was very happy we kept him. They were like best friends. Holly took good care of him when I wasn't home.

When Holly turned sixteen years old, and I hadn't even changed the slightest, still looking like the young, spirited I was. Humans probably think, when I say young, I would be talking about fifteen years? I'm talking about two-hundred years. I was close to reaching adulthood! Well, only another hundred more years or so. Before I even reached adulthood, Holly already had lived her life. I was there to watch over her for her whole life. Anyway, I'm getting carried away again. She decided she wanted to learn a fighting art. She wanted to be a paladin and worship the light. It made me proud to see how fast she learned and grew up to be a young smart woman. It was kind of painful to see my 'baby' grow up so fast.

She was twenty-two years old when she left. Of course, we did spend time together. She was aware I had a much longer life span, it kind of made her a bit sad, as I, her 'mother', always was the same to her. I looked exactly the same when I found her on the streets, up to the day she had retired. She just realized that a Human's life was so short (or the Kaldorei's life was so long). But, as she left to live on her own, her life began. At least, that's what she told me. She met a nice man called Neil. Not long after, just a few years, they married. Holly was employed into the Argent Crusade.

I was overjoyed when Holly had children, two boys. They were the most rebellious little babies! Up to this day, I'm still in touch with the fifth generation. It was a sad moment for me, when I heard that Holly had passed away. But I really hate talking about it.

After that, everything was pretty much for same for years. Execute missions, go home, eat, sleep, repeat. I have to confess I did now and then, let myself get swept off my feet after Holly moved out. It became more frequent after she passed away.

After I FINALLY got into my adulthood, I realized I was missing something big in my life. Never knew what it was, but I felt extremely incomplete. I wandered the streets of Stormwind alone, out of pure boredom. I walked into Cathedral Square and was stopped by a big Kaldorei who tried to tell me something. It sounded like some kind of recruitment, but it just was worded differently and weirdly. After I figured out what he was on about, it was a Company which was led my Kaldorei. After he was done with his recruiting and I had declined the offer, as I was still working for Moltenhands, he pointed towards another Kaldorei who stood behind me. "Are you two a couple?" He asked. I turned around and looked at him. I just laughed and said no. The elf looked down at me like I was some kind of alien.

The recruiter left and the elf was still standing there like he had no idea what to do now. He seemed new to the city. In fact, he was. I discovered his name was Seldryn and that he came from the Elven City to look for a job. He was a warrior covered in plate armour. I always wondered why he never did that sooner, as he was five-thousand years old. Yes. Five-thousand! I couldn't deny he looked very handsome, not a single wrinkle on his face.

I never believed what happened next, but I was signed up for a mission with my new partner and I could've screamed in joy when I found out it was Seldryn who was my new partner! I had like the biggest crush on him. It didn't take me long when I discovered he also had a crush on me (Yay for me)! On our missions, whenever we had to set up camps, things just happened. And yes, by that I mean the fun part. It didn't take us long before we became a couple. Despite the fact he knew I was a very flirty elf and earned money with 'my body', he stayed loyal no matter what. I kind of was surprised but me being a stupid idiot and blind, didn't stop. It was purely for the money, as I could just have sex with Seldryn. I don't know why I kept on, it was a hard habit to get rid of after three-hundred years.


	4. Till death do us part

**Chapter 4: Till death do us part**

Off duty, I spent my time often in pubs, but not the pub Nythenia was working at, I wasn't allowed to get any alcohol in that pub, 'cause I screwed up. But a fair amount of my gold was exchanged for alcohol and I had a habit of getting drunk. I was always loud and rude, to the point where I would've gotten thrown out for the night. Unless I was completely smashed, I would just lie on the table as I would fall asleep. I recall I was carried home in the arms of Seldryn, far too many times. More and more I started to notice I wasn't even allowed to hang out in the pub on my own anymore. He was always by my side, where-ever I went. He had his reasons, to keep me away from other men and harm. I was some piece of work for him.

As for Nythenia, I never told her what I did to earn money. I didn't want to taint her innocent mind with my dirty 'job', I didn't want to give her any ideas... But it seemed that she was having some major troubles with her relationship with Delandr. Out of the blue she was brought to my front door, by a big elf with white hair. Valith was his name (I think they're a cute couple). I heard her ex, Delandr, talking about some wedding when I was wandering around the city. It was all my fault that Valith nearly died, giving Nythenia the idea to murder Delandr (Sorry Valith). I could have just recommended her to hire Ralxo to kill him in one go, I'm not the smartest person, you see. But hey, I pushed her into dating Valith and it worked out pretty well.

One day Seldryn and I finished a mission and started hitting the pub. As we were on our first drink, Seldryn wanted to lift up his feet onto the table. He was wearing big heavy plate boots "Would you pull them off for me?" He asked me. "Sure thing!" I said without thinking twice and I unclipped the first boot, trying to pull it off. It was kind of stuck and so I had to pull harder. We should have thought twice, before pulling off a plate boot over the table. The boot shot off and sent me back onto my seet that would have fallen down but the bar behind it stopped it and caused to bounce back. The boot had literally crushed my ribs. Ouch, I can still imagine the pain I had. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Seldryn, with guilt smeared all over his stupid face, was just staring down at me and shouted for a medic. There were two other humans in the pub, drinking at the bar. One had a baby in her arm. Like, really? You go to the pub with a baby? Of course, their conversations made it obvious they were lesbians and even worse, they looked down at little Reirei who was crying in pain and told me to 'shut the fuck up and get over it'.

If I hadn't broken my rib, I would've given her a broken rib to show her how it felt! You don't just simply get over a broken rib. What the actual fuck? Anyway... Seldryn had caught attention from a vindicator that was outside. What was her name again? Xirul? Xivl? Xuvl? I can't remember, it has been way too long! Anyhow, I saw a draenei walk up to me, her hooves clicked over the wooden floorboards. She spoke to me, with a thick draenei accent, "Vere are yu hurt?" Seldryn gestured towards my ribs. "Ve need to take ov your top." The vindicator said, so she could start to heal me. Seldryn ripped the front of my expensive leather tunic off (Thanks Seldryn!), so she could start to heal me. Oh dear, the crying and screaming I did, it still echoes through my head. "Be ztill" she told me as her hands started to lighten up.

After all that was done and my ribs were healed into place, I was able to sit up again. Although I needed to get a new tunic (pout). Every now and then the draenei checked up on me as she would see me in the city. She was very friendly. Now I feel bad for forgetting her name.

After that incident, Seldryn apologized and said that the brutish lifestyle just wasn't his fitting class anymore. He also told me he felt really bad watching me cry in pain on the ground. So he then decided to learn the arts of restoration magic. I didn't admit I was happy about his disicion, I always hated the plate armour around the house. So he searched for someone to teach him, I was searching someone for my next paycheck. Looking back at what I did, I feel terrible, I was such a horrible girlfriend. He completely changed his profession for me and spent a lot of time and energy praticing the arts of healing magic purely for my benefit. And all he was rewarded with, was an unloyal girlfriend. I'm sorry Seldryn. I hadn't realised what I was pulling you through.

One day, as he was walking home, he saw me entering a strange house. Of course, he was aware what was about to happen. And yes, for the hundredth time, I was stupid and closed-minded! And well, stuff happened, you know. Clothes came off and I got to it. Before I knew it, Seldryn was standing at the doorframe with the most furious look on his face. He looked like he could blow out smoke from his nostrils. He had no problem dragging the human dude out off the bed and I didn't do anything. I wrapped the blanket around me and gazed upon Seldryn as he was smashing into the skull of the man. His face was completely mutilated. After Seldryn was done overkilling the dude, he looked at me with the most disappointing expression on his face, visibly in emotional pain. He walked out without saying a word, he was obviously pissed (Duuh). I followed him after I grabbed all the gold the guy had on him. He wouldn't have been needing that anymore anyway.

I know what I did was wrong, but me back then didn't. I thought I was helping to pay the taxes. But one day, Seldryn snapped. "If you're not going to change, Reiylah, I'm out!" He said, providing me with an ultimatum. "Alright, alright.." I said, as if I was annoyed. "I just did it for the sake of this relationship..." I said, I wasn't sure where I was going with that. Seldryn looked unconvinced at me and sighed. He had a pleading look to his face, clinging onto hope that I could change. "Don't worry about the money, I'll take care of it." He said as he wrapped me up in his arms.

Trust me, I did try my best to start denying offers from my 'clients'. Actually, things were going fine! But Seldryn didn't leave me alone for just one second. Where-ever I went, he went too. I also dropped the habit of drinking too much. Eventually, he noticed how hard I was trying to change for the relationship and we decided to marry. I remember I showed off my ring to Nythenia.

My marriage with Seldryn was going great. Moltenhands signed us up for a mission to head to the Silverpine Forests. There was a mine that needed to be investigated, as he heard rumors there was something going on there, that could threaten the Alliance.

I'll cut to the chase here, the traveling was kind of boring. We entered the mines, it reeked of death and rotten flesh. I was thrilled with adrenaline as we ventured further into the mines. But we found ourselves surrounded by a bunch of undead. "I'll take these, you'll take those." Seldryn said as he gestured towards the Forsaken. We managed to disassemble most of them but as I was trying to pull out my dagger that was stuck in one of the corpses. I was struck as I let my guard down. The forsaken laughed maniacally as blood was gushing out between my shoulderblades. I started to feel extremely dizzy and lightheaded. "No!" I heard Seldryn yell behind me as he held me in a cradled position, preventing me from falling to the ground. The last thing I remember was looking into his face, that was covered in tears. What happened after that, I don't know. I didn't want to ask Seldryn about it either.

I thought I was dead, until I opened my eyes. I was lying in a Cemetery, looking at a Valkyr. So far, I gathered I was brought back to.. the dead. Living dead. I was about to cry, but I didn't even produce a single tear. My heart wasn't even beating. It was strange, I couldn't even feel anything. The flesh on my body was as white as snow and it looked like it was prepared to rot. My eyes used to glow as a Kaldorei, but as I was now a part of the Forsaken, there was no spark of light left. Apparently, I had duties. I was forced to join the Forsaken Army, assisting the Horde. I was told to patrol a town in Silverpine Forest, it was called the Forsaken Front. It was close to where I died. Sounds weird to say it like that, but it was true.

Every moment was agonizing, even though I had no feelings. I've never found myself so emotionless. I hadn't forgotten about Seldryn for a mere second. As a Forsaken, I was unhappy. I met another Forsaken, his name was Fredrick. He told me, it is how it is. I had become a servant to the Horde and I had to obey orders I really didn't want to do. Fredrick showed me around the place before I had to patrol. I had no other option but obey orders and patrol as I was told to. It gave me a bit of hope to find an escape of the Horde.

Weeks past, bits and pieces of my flesh was literally shed off, my bones were sticking out. I felt ugly, very ugly. I was on patrol, but nothing would ever happen. What was the point? I don't know. I had no goals in 'life', and I definitely didn't want to serve the Horde. It got to the point where I would just sit on the grass and peer about, instead of fanatically racing around the place like a dog barking to protect its territory. The only question that never left my mind, Where was Seldryn?

My question was answered later that week, as I saw two figures in the distance, strolling over the path. I kept my distance, I wanted to observe them from a far. As they got closer, I thought my eyes were lying to me, but it was true. I saw Seldryn and Ralxo approaching! If I had a heart, it would've been bouncing like a bouncy ball. I followed them to a place not far from the Front. They set up a camp tucked away in the mountains. I decided to show myself, but my helmet was hiding my biggest smile. To them, I looked like some kind of Forsaken Assassin, there to assault them.

Seldryn charged towards me and swung his sword in my direction, which I narrowly dodged, causing my helmet to unbuckle and fall to the ground. Without hesitation he went to strike me again, yet his attack was blocked by Ralxo's blade. Ralxo was aware of who I was, as he recognised me and told Seldryn. Seldryn was rather ignorant and didn't believe it was me. In anger he lashed out to Ralxo. It was short lived, as Ralxo managed to defend himself against Seldryn's attack and knocked some sense into him. Seldryn paused and payed closer attention to me as I was standing there. It dawned upon him, that it was me. Within mere seconds his hostile posture was neutralized and he shot over to embrace me. "Is there anything we can do?" He asked to Ralxo. He mentioned that there was something they could do, which regarded Ralxo summoning an 'old buddy'. Seldryn didn't give it a second thought and without hesitation he accepted Ralxo's offer.

Ralxo played around with some dark magic, by the looks of it, and summoned forth a demon. I forgot to mention, Ralxo is over ten-thousand years old and he's been places. The demon looked between the three, ending his gaze at Ralxo. Ralxo simply waved, as if it was a casual thing. The demon sighed and bellowed. "What do you need me for, this time." The demon said in annoyance "Have you forgot our most recent arrangements?" Ralxo shook his head and said he'll take care of it. He then gestured towards me and asked if he can provide us with assistance. The demon then replied with "No. Unless you're going to sacrifice something in return." I was intimidated by that demon, that's for sure. Seldryn made the offer, willing to lose his hand, paying with blood. The demon eyed him up and down before nodding in agreement. Seldryn offered his right hand, holding it out towards the demon. Yet, the demon rejected the hand and claimed he wanted the other hand, as that would be the one he wanted to keep. They all agreed on this sacrifice and went forward with the idea. Seldryn's left hand started to disassmble as green and black fel magic wrapped around it. After a lot of screaming in pain, I felt really sorry for him and partly regretted the idea. I was afraid I forced him into doing that, but in fact, that was what Seldryn chose. After Seldryn stood there, without a left hand, my body started to become wrapped in green light. My flesh seemed like it crawled back and returned to a purple colour. My bones were covered once more. My eyes glowed brighter than ever and my voice returned to what it used to be. My nerves were connected again and I could feel. But the thing I noticed the most, was the sudden pulse in my chest. My heart revived in a sudden beat. I admit, it didn't feel good at all, as I suddenly was, quite literally, refilled with blood, that my heart pumped around. As the fel magic started to retreat, I felt Seldryn's arms wrapped around me tighter than ever.

Ralxo looked at the demon and said "It's a shame you can't do anything about his looks." The demon just sighed and was about to disappear in thin air "Don't forget to bring cheese next time!" He shouted.

After all that dealing with the demon was done, we headed back home. Seldryn told me, he came back for revenge. He didn't expect me to still be alive. It broke his heart when he realised I had turned undead. But things happened, he was happy that I was back home. If you ask me, it was like a few weeks in hell.

As for Seldryn's missing hand, it was replaced by a mechanical hand that was installed onto his arm by a Gnomish Mechanicer. Moltenhands was relieved that I had returned, although he didn't ask how (I'm happy he didn't). He gave me a raise and a holiday off.

You have no idea how badly I wanted to tell Nythenia about what happened. Her reaction was mixed, she wasn't sure if I was on drugs or if I actually was dead serious with her. But to prove her it was all true, I showed her Seldryn's mechanical hand. Yes yes, it was real alright.

This makes me realise how much Seldryn has done for me. Seldryn, if you're reading this, I'm so sorry! I'm happy you still put up with me.


	5. Have you ever

**Chapter 5: Have you ever...**

Nothing worth mentioning happened after the shit that happened. Seldryn loosened up on sticking around me all the time, which wasn't a bad thing. Seldryn and I also decided to take a little holiday from Moltenhands' contracts because we wanted to do other kinds of adventures for a little while. We met a human mage in the city, he was called Max. I think he heard us talking about plans to travel to Northrend and couldn't resist to bump in. By that, we had a new friend!

So the three of us wandered around the city, asking people if they were interested to tag along but without results for the night. I gave up on the idea as it was getting pretty late, around the usual time I would hit the pub. So I already made my way towards the Slaughtered Lamb, my favorite pub in the city (I used to call it Shady Sheep). "Where are you going?" Seldryn asked me as I walked off. "To the pub!" I said as if I was excited and looking forward to it.

As I entered the place there were a few peeps sitting at the bar and a couple at the table in the back. I ordered my usual, ale. "Ah, there she is." I heard Seldryn say behind me, ten minutes later. "Hey!" I said as I was enjoying my first mug of ale. Max also followed behind. We all chattered and socialized and the atmosphere was amazing, I still remember that! Max mentioned something about a 'Bertel's Poetry Night'. Which was just outside the pub. I wasn't exactly convinced but we decided to check it out when the time was right.

The clock struck the hour and we sat at the benches around the well. We looked down at a little gnome with a tophat. We were waiting for more people to gather around. As enough people were gathered, Bertel began to speak. "Welcome to the poetry night!" He welcomed us. He opened the night with a poem, of course, I forgot what the exact words were. Then he looked at the crowd and asked if anyone wanted to share a poem with us. I looked around the crowd as well but no one seemed to dare to come forward. Neither did I, honestly. But Seldryn raised his hand and said he wanted to give it ago. He broke the ice and everyone became confident as he created a chain of people who barely could wait for their turn! I also had my turn, which got me very nervous but I managed to hide it, I remember my poem:

 _"I was a dare devil,_  
 _I always raised the level,_  
 _I got bruises and scars,_  
 _But that didn't stop me from going bizarre_

 _I would jump and skate,_  
 _But it wasn't my fate,_  
 _I have to find something else to do,_  
 _Before I don't have a clue"_

After every poem someone told or read, they used to clap and cheer. Some even commented that it would be touchy or beautiful. It was a nice night and Bertel's Poetry Night went on for two hours long. I've never done anything alike, but I was dying for the next one!

After a whole bunch of fireworks which occurs after every Gnomish event, me and Seldryn head back home. Max also had left after he bid us farewell. I didn't see him ever again... But oh well! That's nothing to cry about, we didn't need more people for our plans, Seldryn was enough for me.

In the end, the 'adventure' we wanted to do, turned into a few weeks vacation in Dalaran. The first memorable thing that was really impressive, was the architecture of the city. The food was good, we ate at 'Legerdemaine Lounge' and also had a room for two, it was actually the most fancy bedroom I've been in. There was a big four-poster bed and the purple quilt on the bed was so silky, the pillows had very nice patterns, the walls were detailed and the floor was tiled in a nice pattern with a soft carpet on the floor. It was Amazing! I can't deny the bed was amazing to sleep in, in ways. There also was a big balcony with a very fancy bannister embracing the edge, we often spent time there before sleeping. The shops there are amazing. It smelled very awkward in the city, I'll be honest. But hey, Dalaran is a piece of land floating in the air (and I don't know why). Seldryn lost it when we entered the toyshop! I really had to do my best to leave without having him buying the whole shop. The people were nice and friendly and they showed you the way. It isn't too big in Dalaran but trust me, you sometimes just don't know where to look.

Also a memorable thing worth mentioning was the little fountain pouring down clear sparkling water. Seldryn had to stop me from jumping into it. We also went to peek around the armor shops and wandered around in the commerce area. Of course, we had a little look around in the Violet Citadel and enjoyed a beautiful sight from a balcony high in the towers. It was quite amazing, if you ask me. I actually enjoyed my time and I think it was well spent! I would difinitely come back one day!

We came back from our awesome holiday, completely refreshed, collected and ready for work again. I should've done things like that more often, I felt like it was good for my relationship with Seldryn. I completely cut off from my other 'job' and things were going great. I felt like I finally had my life in my own hands the way I wanted, the way it belonged.

Not long after, Moltenhands gave us a mission to kidnap a high valued targets. I actually wasn't sure what I got myself into but I didn't even care at the time. We had to kidnap a Sin'dorei called Valderem and a savage Kaldorei called Myloora, suspected for leaking information of the Alliance to the Horde. We were told they're whereabouts was in Booty Bay. Valderem was discribed as a tall Sin'dorei with brown hair, wearing black and red armour. On the other hand, Myloora was a savage looking Kaldorei, wearing barely rugged leather straps and has, unavoidable, long hair down at kneelength. I didn't believe Moltenhands when he told me that. But it was up for me to find them.

Seldryn and I finally arrived in Booty Bay one day later and we first looked through the section filled with vendors and traders looking for business. No sign of the two. Our last option to look was the Salty Sailor Tavern. Just like the last time I was there, the tavern was full of different races, from Horde to Alliance. As I thought, there was a couple in the back that looked exactly like they were described as. The Kaldorei seemed to be a druid, by the looks of it, the other one looked like a typical Blood Knight. Approaching them and doing what we were told in the middle of this crowd would just be stupid. So, as crazy as is sounds, we took a seat at the table behind them. Seldryn and I tried to act as normal as we could and to prevent attention we decided to order some ale. As much as my elf ears could listen to their conversation, they spoke in common. But so far I've heard no information being spoiled. In fact, they talked as if they had a close relationship.

It took them about two hours, before they left the place. Seldryn and I tried not to look suspicious as we wandered behind them in distance. They headed towards the jungle and so did we. As the guards weren't anywere close, and the two luckily hadn't spotted us yet. We got to work and sneaked up to them. Honestly, I saw that smile on their faces, they looked like they were in love. I couldn't blame her, I would've just been a hypocrite when I look back at the last time I was in Booty Bay. I readied a bola and aimed it to the Kaldorei's legs. Seldryn, as he learned some druidic form of magic, casted roots to break out of the ground and wrapped around the Sin'dorei's feet. I've never seen a Night Elf so hostile and savage like a beast before. Seldryn knocked out the Blood Elf and lifted him over his shoulder. Moltenhands gave me a pair of shackles for the task, they came quite in handy with this crazy bitch.

We set up a camp nearby and kept them tied up. Seldryn had a Gnomish made Buzzbox to contact Moltenhands we captured them. It wasn't too hard if you ask me, but I'm sure that druid has ever been civilized before. It took about a day for Moltenhands to arrive for the interrogation, I had never been so bored before in my intire life. I did try to explain to the elves what was going on but the druid just didn't stop hissing at me. The other dude made it known he was rather pissed off for this. I gave them both a bit of food, since it wasn't the mission to torture them. Seldryn pretty much avoided socializing with them. I could see why. I didn't exactly socialize, I just wanted to make sure they weren't in any discomfort. The night passed rather slow but it wasn't too bad, listening to the nature around me.

The next day, Moltenhands started the interrogation, which didn't go too smoothely. The druid was just so snappy as if we were about to burn her alive. It seemed, no information was leaked and they were just good friends. "Good friends, eh?" Moltenhands peered at the two, not convinced a bit. "What does it concern you?!" The man snapped. "The relationship between the Horde and Alliance is best kept apart. Messin' 'round with a horde is a disgusting, traitorous act." Moltenhands said. I looked at the blood elf "I'm not even part of the Horde. I'm part of the Argent Crusade." He argued against. Moltenhands didn't seem convinced as he wanted proof, therefore he was pissed. Apparently the elf had a tabard of the Argent Crusade in his bag as I searched through it. I showed it to Moltenhands, who mumbled under his breath in annoyance. "You two messing around as the races you are would raise a lot of suspicion, regardless." Seldryn said, he wasn't agreeing with any of this. The blood elf looked up at him and snapped "Have you never loved someone that you shouldn't?!" Came out of his mouth. I didn't actually want to know the answer, but Seldryn laid his eyes on me. "Sort of..." He said. I was about to go crazy, but he was kind of right. I wasn't the best for him. I probably wasn't healthy for him either. I guess, I could've agreed with them.

Moltenhands headed back to the city and ordered us to take care of the rest. We released them soon after he had left. Myloora gave me the most dirtiest look ever before she sprinted off with Valderem. I couldn't get over the conversation they had. Even though I long hadn't been unfaithful, I still felt like he wasn't as satisfied with the relationship as I was...


	6. No words for it

**Chapter 6: No words for it**

Right, this is Seldryn writing for now, as I feel like this book is very important to Reiylah. Currently, she has lost her memories and doesn't remember anything anymore. So I feel like it's my duty to continue from where she left off. Don't worry, she's fine. I will tell you exactly what happened.

It was just a casual day like any other. Moltenhands had contracted me to a solo-mission, as it would be easy enough. I'll skip what happened on my mission, that's not important. In the previous chapter she wrote that she assumed I wasn't satisfied with the relationship. I can confirm that what she thought was true. I felt often like I wasn't taken seriously and I was just nothing to her. Anyways, I was wandering through the city on my way home, after I had finished the job. I saw Reiylah in a the distance, who was making her way towards me, as if she knew exactly when I was going to come home. "Hey, Seldryn" She said to me, she looked a little mischievous if you asked me. "Hello, Rei" I said "Where have you been?" She acted like she had done something illegal and hysterically giggled it off. "What have you done..." I sighed, fearing for the worst. "N-Nothing" She stuttered. Of course, I frowned "Reiylah, really? I thought you promised not to do things like that anymore." The only thing that came to mind, was that she had slept with someone again. "No no no, that's not it!" Reiylah forced out "I can't tell you..." She said as she continued "Go home you'll see!" I actually didn't believe a word she was saying, but I did what she said.

With her following behind me, I stepped in the house. The first thing that caught my attention to a big pink heartshaped cake on the table, decorated with candles and fancy silverwear. Reiylah pulled me to the doorframe of the bedroom, I noticed the bed was covered in rose petals. I didn't know what to think but I noticed I was at my limits of this relationship. I slid off the wedding ring from my finger and placed it on the desk in the bedroom before I turned to Reiylah. The smile was swiftly wiped off her face when she saw my broken-hearted expression. "Don't you like it?" She asked with concern. "It's not that..." I said as I cut to the chase rather quickly "I appreciate the effort you made of changing, but a random act of kindness doesn't solve all the problems you've put me through." I gazed at her, to see her reaction. She looked as if she didn't understand what I was talking about, as if divorcing was far from crossing her mind. "What do you mean?" She said "I can do more!" I shook my head "No," I said "I think it's best to part ways." I had enough of years of neglection, it wasn't what I wanted and it was killing me inside. I saw her eyes welling with tears and tried to argue against me. "No, Reiylah." I opened the door and spoke my last words before leaving "I wish you the best..."

After I had made my decision and left, I could hear screams of frustration as if she knocked down the tables and chairs (She did). I felt slight regret but I didn't let myself get drifted away again. It was something that had to be done. Reiylah had left the house after she made a mess. I went to sit at a quiet place, a look-out section in Mage District (One of my favorite places to just gaze over the sea). I just sat at the edge to wind down, I felt pretty destroyed and I bet so did Reiylah.

In fact, I think Reiylah had a worse time than I did, as what was about to happen was quite drastic. I wasn't sure at the time, what I saw in the corner of my eye, but far away outside the city there was a figure standing at the cliff. I had my eyes locked on it for a while, not thinking much of it. Untill something happened I didn't expect. The figure dropped itself down from the hill, away from my vision. I couldn't just ignore it, so I tried my best to shapeshift into a crow as fast as I could. I didn't train shapeshifting as much as healing, so it took a while to establish the transformation. I wasn't the best at flapping those wings, either.

I flew as fast as I could, there was a body drifting on the surface of the water. It seemed like the person had a rough tumble off the cliff. I retracted my feathers mid-air, dropping myself into the water, next to the body, to drag it back to the surface. As I layed my eyes on the body, I came to the realization it was Reiylah. Out of all the people in Stormwind City, it had to be her. A wave of guilt surged through me. I placed her carefully on her back to check her breathing, of course, she wasn't. I gathered, druidic healing magic wasn't going to help in this situation, her lungs were filled with water. So as I went from that, I placed my lips on hers to breath oxygen into her lungs. I perfomed compressions on her chest, but there was no response. After a few more artificial respirations and chest compressions, Reiylah began to cough as if she woke up from a decade long sleep.

I was rather relieved to see she was okay, she took a while to recover. Of course, I'm not a doctor but I couldn't ignore the blank stare in her eyes, let alone the fact she was covered in bruises and cuts. Her head had some serious bumps, probably from tumbling down the cliff. "Lay still.." I told her, as a began to use my healing magic to close her wounds. Again, I couldn't get over the stare of nothingness she laid upon me. As nearby grass and flowers withered away, the healing was complete and I managed to do as much as I could. I couldn't just leave her like this, not with that face. I was worried. Even when I wrapped my arms around her, she didn't snap out of it.. In fact, she said "Who are you?" I frowned to her question and realised what happened.

Leaving her alone in the city all by herself would be dangerous, I couldn't let that happen to her. I chatted her up of who I was, her husband. I hadn't lost hope that Reiylah would change, especially after now. Her voice sounded less flirtatious. Of course, I wasn't going to act like nothing happened, I couldn't possibly overlook her memory loss. I had Reiylah checked at a physician. She told me that Reiylah had suffered a concussion. After I had mentioned her memory loss, the physician proceeded to run a few tests and concluded that Reiylah suffered from a type of Rhetorical Amnesia. I was in shock, with mixed emotions. In one hand, she could start again making new memories. In the other hand, it's a dreadful thing to happen to someone. I can't deny it came to mind, I was rather relieved she had changed.

A new life began for Reiylah, as a curious woman she was. We cleaned up the house when we got home. The mess was hard to ignore (what a waste of cake). The first night was rather awkward, as during the night she would often get out her lovely black dress and... Need I say more? Instead, Reiylah curiously looked through the clothes and dresses she had. She couldn't remember any single piece. She was a little frantic about the black dress she found and asked me why she had it. Of course, I had to explain to her what it was. She reacted with a weirded out face and placed it back. The night passed slowly and quietly. Reiylah was snuggled up next to me in bed. I couldn't help but ponder about the day. Let alone the fact that Reiylah believed me when I said I was her husband. Of course I am, but she would've believed everybody. At least then, she was safe in my arms.

The next day I woke up and the spot beside me was empty. The first thing that came to mind was the biggest question that burned through my head 'Where is Reiylah?' I wasn't sure to think her memories had returned and left. "Reiylah?" I exclaimed from the bedroom, with no reply. The silence nearly convinced me she had left, until I heard a voice from the kitchen. As I rushed into the kitchen, I was looking at Reiylah who was busy baking cookies. Who by Elune would get out of bed to bake cookies? That was a rhetorical question.

Just that very day, Brewfest had begun and I thought it would be a good idea to go to the fest with Reiylah. She used to love brewfest and her brewfest dress. We dressed up in our brewfest outfits and made our way to the event. Reiylah was amazed by the amount of people drinking together and socializing with each other. I never caught her without a smile everytime I took a glance at her. Things seemed to be going better, I assumed as I enjoyed my time at the fest with Reiylah.


End file.
